


Echange équivalent

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En réalité, Bellatrix n'a pas torturé les Longbottom sous prétexte d'obtenir des informations. Elle avait une raison très personnelle de briser leur vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echange équivalent

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Bellatrix Lestrange  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG-13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "effet secondaire", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 03/05/2008

Comme toute sorcière de bonne famille, Bellatrix avait été élevée dans l'optique de donner naissance à des héritiers de sang pur. Et elle adhérait totalement à cet objectif.

Aussi fut-elle comblée quand elle se retrouva enceinte de Rodolphus.

Aussi fut-elle brisée quand lors d'un affrontement contre des Aurors elle fut blessée au ventre, avec pour conséquences la perte de son enfant et une stérilité irrémédiable.

Aussi fut-elle vengée quand les responsables se contorsionnèrent de douleur à ses pieds jusqu'à en devenir fous.

Elle avait perdu son enfant à cause d'eux, leur enfant les perdrait à cause d'elle.


End file.
